The Rowdy Rhythm Boys!
by ButlerS
Summary: Another trio of super powered people appeared that shocked the girls and the Rowdyruffs. They are taken in and start to live a normal life, aside from the hero job. Butch has...a crush on one of the boys from the trio! "HOLY SHIZ!" "WHAT!" "Where's my camera!" "Woah um...woah!" "Do they accept gay marriage in Townsville?" *Everyone sweat dropped* "Da da daa !" "SHUT UP!"
1. Characters

Hi hi~! So I have to WARN you if you're about to read this. This is VERY IMPORTANT! So here's the warning:

**WARNING**: If you DO NOT like **male** **x** **male** than DO NOT READ! I will not put up with bullshit saying that I'm "messing the characters up" , "this is sick" , "what have you done?!" Or whatever BS you say! I WARNED you! So it's your fault if you don't like this cause I gave out a WARNING!

For those of you who do accept "yaoi" than welcome! :)

I dedicate this to my best friend who is gay! :)

* * *

Pairings: Butch/OC, Buttercup/OC, Brick/Blossom/OC, Boomer/Bubbles/OC

Characters: (OC)

**Name**: Sebastian

Nickname: Sebb

Age: 16 (2nd Oldest) Gender: Male

Eyes: 1 Dark Blue & 1 Dark Purple Skin: Pale

Hair: Spiked bangs covering one eye, a long (low) ponytail (goes down to his waist), midnight black.

Height: 6'3

Personality: Neat, intelligent, athletic, artistic, strict, stubborn, enthusiastic, humorist, mannered, cautioned, kind, overprotective, compassionate, talented, etc.

**Name**: Shane

Age: 16 (Oldest) Gender: Male

Eyes: Silver Skin: Tan

Hair: Maroon, spiked bangs above his eyebrows, reaches his shoulders.

Height: 6'2

Personality: Semi-smart, artistic, egoistic, humorist, layed back, player, semi-athletic, forgetful, enthusiastic, talented, quirky, fun, competitive, overprotective, etc.

**Name**: Scott

Age: 16 (Youngest) Gender: Male

Eyes: Aqua Skin: Light Tan

Hair: Chocolate Brown, reaches his mid-back in a (low) ponytail, spiked side bangs (reaches his eyebrow).

Height: 6'1

Personality: Caring, compassionate, artistic, fun, humorist, talented, loving, overprotective, kind, smart, careful, mannered, semi-athletic , smiley, etc.

**Name**: Daniel

Age: 17 Gender: Male

Eyes: Dark Brown Skin: Tan

Hair: Short (chin length), black spiky edges.

Height: 6'2

Personality: Fun, humorist, competitive, cocky, athletic, overprotective, etc.

* * *

Remember! If you hadn't read the WARNING then scroll back to the top and read it!

Enjoy! ;)


	2. Chapter 1: The Rowdy Rhythm Boys!

Hi hi~! REMINDER! If you haven't read the WARNING on the first page than you MUST READ IT! Very important!

Now please do not comment rudely! If you don't like it then stop reading it! Simple as that!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rowdy Rhythm Boys?!

**_*Beep Beep Beep Beep!*_**

"Hello? Mayor? Theres a giant beetle, bee, and ant attacking Townsville?! We're on it!" Blossom, the so called leader of the Powerpuff Girls, answered the hotline than hung up. Blossom then zipped to the game room where everyone was at. Inside Bubbles, the sweetest of the girls, was chatting with Boomer Bubble's counterpart. Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and Blossom's counterpart, was playing a 1 player game. Buttercup, the toughest of the girls, was playing on the hockey table against Butch, Buttercup's counterpart and toughest of the boys. Blossom shouted,"Guys! There's trouble in Townsville!" They looked at her for a second than dashed out, leaving there signature color streaks behind.

***While** **Flying***

"So whats today's attack? Robot? Monster? The pain in the ass Gang Green Gang?" Buttercup asked. "No. A giant beetle, bee, and ant, this time." Blossom answered. Buttercup and Butch cracked there knuckles in perfect sync With smirks on their faces, ready to go. When they landed they looked around. "Alright! Where...are...they?" Buttercup asked to know one in particular. Suddenly a crash was heard and the group of six stood in their own fighting stances, prepared to fight. "RAWRRRRR! *PUNCH*" "Huh?" There was a black streak swarming around the beetle, quickly, knocking it out. The six stood their not moving, just watching. Buttercup and Butch were pissed for ruining their fun, Bubbles and Boomer were dumbfounded, and Blossom and Brick were confused. Than the bee was heard as the annoying buzzing sound could be heard all the way across the world. The six got ready, but stopped when they saw a maroon streak creating tons of action. Next to the bee and maroon streak was an aquamarine streak battling the ant. "Well this is just great! Someone's takin' our jobs!" Buttercup complained. "Yeah! How am I supposed to get some action everyday if some bastard takes it?!" Butch also complained. "Wait guys." Brick said, holding his brother from strangling the "heroes", Blossom doing the same with her sister. The trio was done battling and landed to the ground.

"Hah! Did ya see me?! I was killin' It! I took out that bee like it was a actual sized one!" A maroon haired boy said, he sounded like his adrenaline was still running. The trios backs were facing them, so they couldn't get a good look at their faces. "You took about a decade to complete puncturing the beast, for your compassionate love for fighting till the creature is merely diseased is causing you to act so impulsively and-" "Woah Woah! Dude! I lost you after "You took". I get it I get it okay? You say things as if you were speaking Japanese or somethin' Can't understand ya!" The maroon haired boy complained, while giving an exaggerated sigh. "Come on guys. Sebb, you are right, Shane should tone it down little." "Hmph!" "And Shane you are right because it is a little too much to correct people on *_ahem_* _**everything**_ they do." A kind calming voice was coming from the third boy. "Umm...I'd totally hate to interrupt since being the kindest person and all, but...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STEAL-MMHUFGH!" Before Buttercup finished yelling Blossom clamped a hand over her mouth. "Hehe..umm...I'm so sorry! Deateating monsters is our job, is what she's trying to say." Blossom said. The trio turned around at the sound of someone yelling at them and when they did, the girl's mouths practically dropped. The boy in the middle,"Sebb" had one eye that was dark purple (violet), the other eye was covered by his beautiful black side bangs, and had a low ponytail that reached his waist. Buttercup couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous man. Blossom was paying close attention to the boy on the right, "Shane", which he had maroon hair that reached his shoulders and piercing silver eyes. Bubbles blushed when she saw the boy on the left, the one she didn't hear the name of. He had normal dark brown spiky hair, _"Kinda_ _a chocolate color! Yum!" _but entrancing aquamarine eyes. While the girls were creating a mental picture of the boys, the Rowdyruffs were busy staring them down.

"Welllll this seems awkward!" Shane laughed. He walked towards the six, the guys were ready to fight at any time. Shane saw this and held up his hands,"Woah! All I wanna do is ask who you are. Don't need to get all ninja on me!" He chuckled. Sebb sighed and walked over along with the other boy, who they still don't know the name of. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Sebastian, I'm 16 years old and apologize for the intrusion. These are my brothers Shane and Scott they are also 16, though Shane is the oldest and Scott is the youngest." Sebastian gestured his hand towards his siblings but Shane then shouted,"Hey! We're supposed to introduce each other like we practiced!" Shane pouted,_"Really cute!" _ Blossom thought. Sebastian sighed,"There is no way I will indulge myself in such a foolish behavior such as what you decided for us to be do-" "Ok! Group! Assemble!" Shane clapped his hands and gestured his hands for his brothers to follow, completely ignoring his brother. Sebastian again sighed but joined his brother. "The names Shane!" Shane had done a backflip, spun around, and pointed his fist towards the sky. "*chuckle* My names Scott!" Scott played along because he didn't want his brother to look like a fool by himself. Scott had jumped up, flipped, then landed in a diagonal position where he pointed his fist towards the ground. Sebastian had opened a book and was ignoring the two. "Psst! Sebb! Your on!" Shane didn't move from his position but spoke to his brother. "*sigh* If you insist." He walked over and flew up into the air, created a violet colored sphere of some sort, threw it up, then punched it to create tiny spheres that exploded (which looked like miniature fireworks). "Sebb." He finished. "And we are!" "THE ROWDY RHYTHM BOYS!" They all said in sync. "THE ROWDY RHYTHM BOYS?!" The six all said at once, shocked out of their minds. "Umm...yeah...? We just said it." Shane stated confused.

******_10 Mins. Later_******

"Dude! ! Please! And I don't say "please" at all so I'm being serious here!" Butch pleaded. He was having a conversation with Sebastian but was so annoyed that he was using "Big Words" that made no sense to him. "*sigh* If I were to sound like a normal teenage boy than it would be so impulsive, so informal punctuational language, so-" "I don't care if ya sound like Obama! Just either shut your damn vocal cords off or talk like a fucking human being!" Butch shouted, frustratingly. "That's what I always tell this guy!" Shane flung an arm around Sebastian's shoulder,"Ya know, you're never gonna get a girlfriend if ya sound like you just came back from a ocean, which you swallowed a fish, the fish got coughed up, ya hit your head on somethin' _really_ hard, or tried to jam dictionaries in your head!" Butch nodded his head repeatably,"Now we're talkin' sense here!" Sebastian just glared and sighed for what seemed like the 100000000000000th time. "So, let me see...where to begin with questions...?" Blossom thought out loud.

******_10 Mins. Of Questioning Later_******

"So let me get this straight. You were made by Him, you turned out to be not what he wanted so he left you, you heard all about the heroes of Townsville so you came here to ask for assistance, you encountered the three monsters and tested your superpowers to see how well you could handle them, you have no where to go, no friends, no parents, and etc. Is that right?" Blossom said all at once. The three nodded in sync. "Well at least your not evil." Bubbles stated a very good point. "Yeah. It saves us the trouble from kicking your asses for _**5 years**_ !" Buttercup looked toward the whole Rowdyruff group, who in return either glared, felt guilty, or sighed. "So your technically our...new _brothers_?" Boomer asked. Brick nodded,"If they were created by Mojo then they would definitely be our brothers. But, since being made by Him, our "stepfather" than that would make us half-brothers, so! They would be our brothers. Sebastian nodded understanding the logical explanation, however Shane was fiddling with his fingers since he got bored knowing there would be something "logicy" involved. "Wooooowww. Three more Rowdys! Perfect! As if one wasnt enough!" Buttercup crossed her arms in annoyance. "Oh come on Buttercup. The good thing is that their Good and not Evil. We should at least try and be friends with them!" Bubbles enthusiatically jumped. "*Sigh!* Fine. But if one of them is a pervert they are so screwed! Dealing with one is more than enough!" Buttercup glared in Butch`s direction who, in return, smirked. "So! How about we let them stay at our place, since they have no where to go!" Bubbles suggested. "WHAT?!" The five yelled in sync.

* * *

So! What will happen?

Will the girls & guys take in the Rowdy Rhythm Boys?

Will they survive the future?

Will they take interest in eachother?

Will Buttercup have to deal with another pervert?!

Find out!

- ButlerS.


End file.
